People Meeting Percabeth
by Director of Dreams
Summary: This is a story I'll be working on if I don't have any ideas for my other stories. It'll be seires of one-shots. This is from other people's P.O.Vs. My first Percy Jackson story! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Dia here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. Big history test coming up... I wanna thank all the awesome reviewers for their awesome reviews! They make my day!**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine..**

**Chapter 11: Nora's P.O.V**

I woke up drowsily in the Athena cabin to the sound of screaming. My curlyish blonde hair was sticking to my face. It was my second summer here at Camp Half-Blood. I looked over to the right where my half-sister, Annabeth was supposed to be. But what I saw is an empty bed. I panicked then calmed down. Annabeth was an awesome fighter. Then I heard the screaming that woke me up in the first place.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! ANNABETH!" The voice screamed. You could hear the desperation in his voice. I knew right away whose voice it was. Percy Jackson.

I heard stories about my half-sisters and her boyfriend. They did many heroic and scary things. One of it was, they fell into Tartarus together. They had nightmares often and the whole Camp wake up early in the morning to screaming. But the Camp didn't mind. They knew the hero and heroine of Camp fell into the darkest pit of hell.

I looked to the window where the moon was shining brightly. I blinked slightly to the sudden change of light but my eyes adjusted quickly. I saw the blonde curls and flash of grey eyes that could only mean one thing, Annabeth was running to the Poseidon cabin.

I climbed out of my bed and out into the hot sticky summer air still wearing my pajamas. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin. Campers were surrounding it, wondering what kind of nightmare Percy had.

I stood up in my tippy-toes and tried to see what was going on. I only saw a glimpse of what was really going on. Annabeth was calming down Percy who was in her arms, his shoulders shaking lightly.

Annabeth whispered something in his ear. Percy sat up again and smiled at her.

I walked over to my cabin, yawning. I jumped onto my bed and I fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I woke up and looked over to my right, where the screaming was coming from. The Athena cabin was crowded in that direction trying to calm that person down, but you could tell that it wasn't working.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door and Percy Jackson walked in. He walked over to Annabeth and pulled her into a big bear hug.

She stopped sobbing and held on to him like he was her life line, which was true. They needed each other to live. Some people might think it's weird but it's not, because it's true, real love that even Aphrodite can't break it.

**Hope you liked it! I'm dying right now cause I can't read the House Of Hades. Because I'm in South Korea and it's not in a bookstore! Ahhhhhhhh! Well anyways, please review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi lt's me Dia! Please review!**

**Chapter 2: Rowen' s P.O.V**

I was in the Jackson (or the Blofis) house. Since Percy was failing math the teacher thought that it would be a good idea if I could tutor him. Of course I said yes. Who in the right mind would say no?

He easily the hottest and moat popular boy in Goode. Unlike all the other jocks he was sweet and caring _and _Not staring at your chest while your talking. Also he didn't have a girlfriend. He said he did but we all know it was because Now, the sluttiest girl in our school kept hitting and throwing herself at him. It was disgusting.

Right now we were in the middle of problem 6 when we heard a terrified shriek. Percy dropped his pencil and ran out of the room at lightning fast speed.

A second later he came back with a pretty blonde girl in his arms crying. There was also a goth looking black haired girl that was walking next to them, soothing the blonde girl. I just sat there awkwardly. The good-looking girl said,

"Annabeth had a flashback of _Tarta- _ahem _you-know-where _and then she just bumped into someone who looked just like _Him? _I don't know who that is but she started freaking out." The blonde girl's name was Annabeth I thought to myself.

Just then the goth girl realized that I was there.

"Kelp Head, who is this?" She asked.

Percy just answered back,

"This is Rowen. She's just a friend. She's helping me with math." With the phrase 'just a friend' my heart sank horribly. I wished Percy thought of me more than 'just a friend' but I knew that would never ever happen.

"Who's this?" I asked.

The goth girl just answered,

"My name is Thalia, I'm a cousin of Percy' s from his dad's side. And that girl is Annabeth, Percy' s girlfr- no fiance."

Fiance! FIANCE! I was having a panic attack in my brain. And a cousin on his dad's side? But he never had a dad!

"I'm sorry Rowen, but maybe some other time?" Percy asked.

I sighed.

"Sure." I said while faking a smile.

* * *

**So...**

**What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**-Director of Dreams**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cecile' s P.O.V**

Percy an I were laughing with our friends in his apartment. Percy and I were best friends. In school anyway. We met last year when we were juniors and now senior year was coming to its end too.

I liked Percy a lot. But being the food is he is, he was completely oblivious to it. He is my first crush. I mean who wouldn't like him? He had messy jet black hair, beautiful sea green eyes that had specks of blue in them. He was in shape since he was the Goode High' s swimming caption. Plus he was sweet and caring.

I was secretly hoping he would ask me out. I was wishing he would come to his senses and ask me out. I was _still _waiting for that offer.

Out of nowhere a girl with golden blonde hair walked into the living room. I was instantly jealous. I always have been self conscious of my looks.

She didn't need to. She was perfect. The girl looked like a model, lean long legs and a tan with blonde hair. She looked like a typical Californian girl except for her eyes. It seemed, I don't know, _off._ I mean she was still very pretty and strikingly beautiful. She had startling gray eyes that was moving up and down like it was calculating and scanning you, as if she was figure out your life.

She relaxed than tensed up again as if she just remembered she was angry. She glared at Percy with now stormy gray eyes with specks of black.

She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Perseus Jackson, where did you put my laptop?"

Percy winced like always when people called him with his real first he smiled before he looked at her eyes and instantly got scared.

"Uh, uh." He stammered.

"Did you lose my freakin laptop?" The Californian girl asked angrily. Whoah, I did not want to get into the bad side of her.

"No just ummmm, playing hide and seek with it!" Piece said nervously. Everybody in the living room looked up fascinated with the Californian girl except Percy, he looked up scared. Nobody can get him scared like that.

"Find it or your dead."

Percy gulped and scrambled away, he being the idiot tripped on his own for and almost fell. He tried to find the laptop while the girl was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hurry up!" She screams.

"I'm looking for it Wise Girl!" Percy screams out from the other side of the apartment. The girl just shook her head while smirking.

"Oh Seaweed Brain, what am I going to do with you?" She said playfully.

Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain? What was up with all the crazy nicknames between them?

While I was thinking these thoughts Derek, said in a dreamy voice,

"Whoa your hot!"

While the girl looked like she wanted to kill him Percy came running at full speed to the living room.

"Taken." He said while glaring at Derek and holding her hand Percy kissed the bLonde girl's cheek softly and smiled up at her smiled back.

My eyes started to well up with tears. I ran out of the apartment, crying.

* * *

**Sorry if that was short and it has errors. I'm tired! Lol. Well please review, fav and follow! You guys are fantabulous! Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**

**Kelp Dreaming,**

**-Director of Dreams**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi it's me Director of Dreams! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series. "Nooooooooooooooo!"**

**REVIEW PLAESE! THANKS!**

**SHOUT OUT TO HeyItsSabri!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Maria's P.O.V**

I was working at Starbucks. It was winter break and we had many customers. I was very busy today. Finally it was peace and quiet. There was no people in the shop. It was almost my lunch break and I was about to leave when I saw Annabeth Chase. I thought I was day-dreaming but when I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times she was still there. Annabeth Chase, The Annabeth Chase was here, in the coffee shop where I worked in! She was the most famous architect in the world, building many new beautiful buildings that will obviously last for centuries. She made history.

I heard she was only about 20 now. There was only a 3 year difference between us. She skipped some grades and finished college when she was 19. Wow, I wish I was smart as her. She was one of the youngest architect in the world. I hurriedly looked for a piece of paper.

"Ummmmmm, can you sign this paper?" I said shyly.

She smiled.

"Sure." She said.

She signed the paper then ordered.

Then, then her boyfriend Percy Jackson walked in!

Wow, I was meeting a lot of famous people today!

I pinched myself, making sure I wasn't at home in my bed, dreaming.

"Ow." I muttered when I pinched myself. I was definitely not dreaming.

He was an Olympic swimmer and got many gold medals even at a young age. The magazine's said he was about 20 years old.

"Wise Girl, are you almost done yet? You left you boyfriend outside, alone and its really cold!" He said.

"Coming, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said while smirking.

Wise Girl, Seaweed Brain?! Awwwwwwwwwww they had adorable nicknames for each other. Sorry, I'm a sucker for anything romantic.

He walked over to the counter, where we were

"Ummmmmmmnmm." I said stupidly.

"Sure." He said and signed the piece of paper, right next to Annabeth' s name.

"I'm so glad there is nobody here. I hate paparazzi." He muttered to Annabeth.

I worked on their coffee. While I was waiting for it to be finished I took a picture with them. I walked to their coffee, with my back facing them. I turned around with a coffee on each hand when I saw the cutest thing ever. They were flirting and kissing each other. I awwwwwwwwwwwwed very loudly inside my head.

I smiled to myself.

I wanted that kind of love when I was older.

**Thanks for reading! Please, review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi it's me Dia or Director of Dreams! I'm doing this chapter on the computer so hopefully it'll be better than all my other chapters. Thanks! And please please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Derek's P.O.V**

My name is Derek, bad boy extreme. I can get any girl like _that. _Right now my target was Annabeth Chase. I was in luck today. She was sitting right in front of me in the movie theatre. I smiled to myself. This was going to be so easy.

Annabeth was sporty, smart, popular and drop dead gorgeous. She had blonde princess curls with startling grey eyes, seeming like they were caculating your every move, reading your life story, wondering if you were the enemy or not. She was scary, being able to find your weak spots and will put you down when your not excpecting it. But I liked that about her. She was fiesty. I liked fiesty in girls.

Annabeth was looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing dark skinny jeans a red blouse that was tucked in. She had a leather jacket over that and black combat boots with 1 inch heels.

I cracked my fingers. Annabeth Chase will be mine today. She's just playing hard to get. I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back annoyed.

"Who are you? Don't you see that I'm watching a movie here?" She said, annoyed.

"Don't you remember me baby? I'm Derek, your soon to be boyfriend. I said cheekily while winking at her.

"Excuse me? I think I told you I had a boyfriend. And he's right here, next to me." Annabeth said, pointing at her left. I leaned over and looked at her left and sure enough there was a boy that was glaring at me.

The boy had messy black hair. I was so much better than him. I had sleek blonde hair that was combed every day but his hair looked like he hadn't brushed it in days. He also had sea-green eyes. Whatever, I had blue eyes. Beat that! He was in shape, he looked like a proffesional swimmer. I could beat him up anyday. He was tall, taller than me. Whatever. I was still more handsome than him.

"Who are you?" He said growling.

"My name is Derek, Annabeth's boyfriend. Who are you?" I said, smirking.

The boy looked like he was about to kill me. He opened his mouth to respoond but Anna cut him off by saying,

"His name is Percy Jackson and he is my boyfrined so get away from us!" She said angrily.

Then she did something surprising. She pulled the boy, I think Prissy was his name down and kissed him full on the lips. They kept doing that until it was a full make-out session. They did this while I was still watching!

I stomped out of the movie thaetre, angrily. Then I saw a pretty girl with black hair that looked about my age.

"Hey wait up!" I called out, following her.

* * *

**People kept saying that people should hit on Annabeth more... so here it is! Hop you liked it! Please please review! REVIEW! If I get about 25 reviews I'll make a extra long chapter. I pinkie promise. Thanks! Don't forget to review. Lol**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm in a good mood so another chapter up today! Yay and it's on the computer! Not on my kindle so it'll probably be better. I forgot the disclaimer on chapter 5... Oh well. Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series no matter how hard I wish on a star. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Zach's P.O.V**

Annabeth and I walked into school, laughing out butts off. The big sign that read, 'Golden Gate Bridge High School loomed over us, making a big shadow where students hung out. We were still laughing when we walked to our usual spot, nar the big tree.

"Hey Emma, hey Robin what's up?" I managed to choke out before another round of laughs washed over me.

They were dating for about a month now and they were adorable. Even though I'm a boy and I hate lovey-dovey stuff they were still cute.

Annabeth and I were the only people in our friend group that was not dating. Our friends kept saying that we were perfect together and I silently agreed but Annabeth said that she had a boyfriend in New York, but nobody believed her. So I was planning to ask her out today, after school.

I finally stopped laughing. My stomach hurt from all that laughing. I looked over to my left and I saw that Annabeth already stopped laughing and was reading a book, flipping over a page every 10 seconds. Typical Annabeth, she could read through a storm.

"Did you know there is a new boy student that's coming from New York today? I heard he was really hot." Emma said, dreamily. Robin edged closer to her and put an arm around her waist, protectively. I smiled at them.

"Oh! He's coming our way right now!" Emma said excitedly.

Annabeth just ignored our conversation and read her architecture book almost furiously. Flipping over and back, her eyebrows were furrowed in determination and concentration, I thought she was adorable when she did that.

The boy walked over to our group and I had to say, he was good-looking. He had messy black hair and bluish-green eyes that glowed. He looked like swimmer.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson and can you help me find my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered back politely.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Annabeth Chase." Percy replied while smirking at Annabeth.

What? How does he know her name?!

Annabeth looked up, surprised. Understanding dawned on her face.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Wise Girl?"

They hugged.

"I missed you sooooo much!" Annabeth said.

"Me too Wise Girl, me too." Percy said.

They kissed and I felt my heart break. Robin looked at me with sympathy.

I had to admit though, Annabeth Chase was way out of my league.

* * *

**Yes! I'm done with this chapter! How many chapters should I do before I finish the story? Or should I go on for forever? Lol. Please review! REVIEW! Or my Review Monster will eat you! His name is Billy BTW. Thanks! **

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter today? You should be thankful. Lol As you can tell I'm in a very good mood. :D Happy dance! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy Jackson, not mine :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lauren's P.O.V**

My friends and I were in the little cafe on our street. We were talking about Percy Jackson and how hot and sweet he was.

I was day-dreaming about him when I saw a familiar flash of black messy hair. Then I saw a pair of sea-green eyes that I would know anywhere. It was Percy!

I excused myself then hurried to the bathroom. I had to look perfect for my future husband! I fluffed up my hair and fixed the 'wrinkles' in my pink sundress that went well with my flawless skin. I touched up my make-up. When I was satisfied with my look I confidently walked over to Percy's table.

I gasped. There was Percy Jackson, my soul mate flirting with another girl! They were kissing! Whatever, I'm going to have to top that girl if I was going to get Percy Jackson. I knew him since we were juniors and we're seniors now. Ha top that!

I growled making them look up in surprise. Percy winced when he saw me (for some unknown reason.)

"Ummmmm hi Lauren." He said awkwardly. Awwww he was nervous around me! I smiled the _smile _at him. Then I glared at he dumb blonde. **(I have nothing against blondes. I'm sorry if I offended those awesome blondes out there!)**

What surprised me was that she glared right back at me! How dare she. I said in my flirting voice while fluttering my eyelashes,

"Percy Wercy, what are you doing with that female dog while you can have me?"

The dumb blonde said,

"Because I'm his girlfriend."

"What do you know dumb blonde?!" I snapped right back at her. I smiled at Percy that said,

_I'm sorry for this interruption, I'll handle this. I love you_

"I knew him for a year. Ha!" I said smugly.

She answered back while smirking,

"We were best friends for 5 years and now we're dating for 2 years now."

What? Urgh. I pushed the blonde out of my way and sat next to Percy. I rapped my arms around his neck and leaned in, trying to kiss him. When he pushed me away!

"Lauren, leave us alone!" He said in an angry tone.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Whatever, I was leaving anyways!" I muttered and stomped out of the cafe and into the busy streets of New York, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Drama... Me don't like drama but this story is drama so I have to write it. This will probably be the last chapter for TODAY! NOT FOREVER! I LOVE THIS STORY TOO MUCH FOR THAT! Thanks and Review! Please. :'(**

**Keep Dreaming, **

**Director of Dreams**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey it's me Dia! Please review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I. Don't. Own. The. Percy. Jackson. Series. :(**

**Chapter 8: Rosie's P.O.V**

"Come on, he's perfect for you!" I whined at Annabeth while taking a sip of water.

Annabeth and I were in our office, designing ther new building we were about to build. Right now we were taking a quick break.

Anyways, there was a new guy named Andrew that was perfect for Annabeth.

Annabeth was a really famous architect. If you said her name in the other side of the world even they would know who Annabeth Chase was.

I was an architect also, so we worked together. We were partners for about a year now and we became really close friends.

I've been bothering Annabeth forever now about her getting a boyfriend. She was really pretty but she didn't have a boyfriend. Well she said she did but I didn't believe he cause I never saw him. I'm the kind of person who has to see it to believe it. She always said he was busy in the pool. What that meant , I will never know.

Andrew was an architect, they had same interests so he was perfect for Annabeth! Also Andrew only was a year older than us. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was hoooooooooot! But I had an awesome boyfriend already so I didn't really care.

"Stop bothering me about boys, Rosie! Fine, if you don't believe me, meet me at the parking lot at 5:30pm. My boyfriend is picking me up for dinner." Annabeth said, exasperated. My eyes lit up at the idea. Finally I was going to meet Annabeth's boyfriend!

* * *

The time passed painfully slow. I tapped my manicured nails on the desk. Annabeth left early to fix herself in the bathroom about 10 minutes ago so I was bored.

At least, it was 5:25. I grabbed my backpack, coat and scarf, cause it was chilly outside. I ran out and checked my watch. It was 5:29pm.

I saw a flash of curly blonde hair and saw Annabeth waving me over. She was standing next to a very tall guy.

He had messy jet black hair and startling sea-green eyes that was tinted with the slightest bit of blue: like the ocean. He looked really, really familiar. As if I saw him on TV. Hmmmm.

I walked over to them and still out my hand for a hand shake.

"Hello my name is Rosie Dolls. Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Percy Jackson." I gasped quietly at his name. That's why he looked familiar. The Percy Jackson was Annabeth's boyfriend! I'm going to ask so many questions at Annabeth tomorrow. That's why she said he was busy in the pool.

Percy Jackson is an Olympic swimmer that won many, many gold medals for America.

"Bye Rose! See you tomorrow!" Annabeth called out to me, using my nickname. I waved back.

She turned her attention back to Percy.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we're going to be late!"

"Of course Wise Girl, the girl who's never late for anything." Percy joked, his eyes shining.

Annabeth leaned up on her you tippy toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Whoa, I never knew Annabeth can be like that, I thought as she climbed on the blue motorcycle with a gray helmet on that has a design of a owl on it.

I guess there was a side of Annabeth I never knew...

**What did you think? Someone suggested this on their review so here it is. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey it's me Dia! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Believe me, I tried.**

**Chapter 9: Lydia's P.O.V**

It was early in the morning. About 5:00am. The birds were singing and it was peaceful. No cars were honking. I was at the park where I was always at. I was deeply into my book when something caught my eye. I looked at it more closely and saw that it was 2 teenagers, holding hands.

They were joking around, teasing each other and laughing. They both looked so happy like they wished the world could freeze right at that moment.

The girl looked athletic, she was tall and well-built. She had princess curls that were blonde. She also had piercing gray eyes. She was very pretty. The boy looked athletic also. He was very tall. He had messy black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes.

They walked over to the bench I was sitting on.

"Hello my name is Annabeth." The girl said. I nodded at her.

"And this idiot here is Percy." She completed her sentence.

"Hey!" The boy exclaimed.

They started teasing each other but you could see the playfulness in their eyes.

I smiled. They reminded me so much of John and I. My eyes drooped at the mention of John... Oh, how I missed him...

After they stopped teasing each other we talked. I introduced myself. I learned that the girl was very intelligent and fast on her feet. The boy wasn't the brightest out there but he was very sweet and caring. We spent almost 30 minutes talking.

Annabeth checked her watch. Her gray eyes widened in panic.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we're going to be late! Chiron wanted to see us!" Annabeth said hurriedly.

"Coming Wise Girl!" Percy replied, smiling at Annabeth. He kissed Annabeth softly on the lips. Annabeth blushed.

"No wasting time, Percy! We got to get going. No more kissing!" Annaebth exclaimed but her blush said otherwise.

Annabeth looked back at me.

"Nice to meet you Lydia!" She said.

"Nice to meet you too!" I called back.

As I watched them run, holding hands I thought:

What they have isn't a teenage love story that only lasts for a few months. It's true love.

**What did you think?! I don't have that much time so... OH well!**

**Please review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi it's me Dia! I want to thank everybody for all the nice reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series. *Sigh...***

**Chapter 10: Ms. Riley's P.O.V**

I walked into the last period of math. I was 5 minutes early so I excepted nobody to be there. But when I walked in, there was Percy Jackson and a blonde girl that I never seen. She went up to me and said,

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase. The girlfriend of Percy Jackson. I'm new here."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, I teach math class as you can see. You can call me Ms. Riley."

About 4 minutes later the bell rang and the students filled in.

"There is a new student today. Please come up front." I said, smiling at Annabeth.

"Hi my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm from San Francisco, California and I'm the girlfriend of Percy Jackson." Annabeth said and sat back down.

The girls glared at her. I rolled my eyes. Ah teenage drama. I remember my days.

"Now let's get started!" I said.

I wrote the problem and the answer up on the board.

"Can somebody tell me how I got this answer?" I asked to the class. Annabeth raised her hand.

"Yes Annabeth?" I asked, looking at her.

"Ummmmm, Ms. Riley, the answer is not correct." Annabeth said.

"What do you know, dumb blonde." **(Sorry if I offended those awesome blondes out there! Just for the sake of this chapter... Thanks!) **Cecile sneered."

"Cecile." I warned her.

I checked my problem on the board. I couldn't find what was wrong. So I got the calculator out and typed the problem in. I saw that Annabeth was right.

"Thank you for telling me, Annabeth." I said, while writing the correct answer down.

"Nerd with no life." I heard Cecile whispering to her close friend, Maria.

I glared at her and she shut her mouth.

"That's my Wise Girl." Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"That's my Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied, jokingly.

As I continued my lesson, I learned that Annabeth was ADHD and dyslexic but she was always the first to raise her hand on every problem. I was astonished.

The bell rang and all the students ran out. I walked out the door, to go to a meeting when I saw Percy and Annabeth. I edged closer and listened to what they were talking about. I knew it was rude but I couldn't help it. Even though I was pretty close to them I only caught a few words.

"I missed you Wise Girl. When you were in California I kept having nightmares and I was worried sick about you. I couldn't do anything right." Percy said.

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain. What will you without me?" Annabeth said, jokingly but there was a serious look in her eyes.

"Nothing." Percy whispered, and he leaned in for a kiss. His lips met hers. The kiss was short but sweet.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They held hands and walked out of the school building. As I watched their backs, holding hands I, whispered to myself,

"Ah, young love."

**What did you think? Someone requested this so here it is! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's Dia here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. Big history test coming up... I wanna thank all the awesome reviewers for their awesome reviews! They make my day!**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine..**

**Chapter 11: Nora's P.O.V**

I woke up drowsily in the Athena cabin to the sound of screaming. My curlyish blonde hair was sticking to my face. It was my second summer here at Camp Half-Blood. I was 14 years old. I looked over to my right where my half-sister, Annabeth was supposed to be. But the only thing I saw is an empty bed. I panicked then calmed down. Annabeth was an awesome fighter. If any monster attacked her she will kill it easily. Then I heard the screaming that woke me up in the first place.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! ANNABETH!" The voice screamed. You could hear the desperation in his voice. I knew right away whose voice it was. Percy Jackson.

I heard stories about my half-sister and her boyfriend. They did many heroic and scary things. I heard they even fell into Tartarus together. They had nightmares often and the whole Camp wake up early in the morning to screaming. But the Camp didn't mind. They knew the hero and heroine of Camp fell into the darkest pit of hell.

I looked to the window where the moon was shining brightly. I blinked slightly to the sudden change of light but my eyes adjusted quickly. I saw the blonde curls and flash of grey eyes that could only mean one thing, Annabeth was running to the Poseidon cabin.

I climbed out of my bed and out into the hot sticky summer air still wearing my pajamas. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin. Campers were surrounding it, wondering what kind of nightmare Percy had.

I stood up in my tippy-toes and tried to see what was going on. I only saw a glimpse of what was really going on. Annabeth was calming down Percy who was in her arms, his shoulders shaking lightly.

Annabeth whispered something in his ear. The shaking of his shoulders calmed down a bit. Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek lightly, wiping his tears away.

"I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I love you." Annabeth whispered into his ear. She whispered the same sentence again and again and soon Percy was asleep.

I walked over to my cabin, yawning. I jumped on to my bed and I fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I woke up and looked over to my right, where the screaming was coming from. It seemed that I just closed my eyes but when I looked out the window I saw the sun peeking out. The Athena cabin was crowded in that direction trying to calm that person down, but you could tell that it wasn't working.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. It was urgent and soon the person smashed the door down. I wouldn't worry about that, the Hephaestus cabin can fix it easily. Percy Jackson ran in. He ran over to Annabeth and pulled her into a big bear hug.

My half-sisters and half-brothers backed away. Malcom looked at Annabeth worriedly.

She stopped sobbing and held on to him like he was her life line, which was true. They needed each other to live. Some people might think it's weird but it's not, because it's true, real love that even Aphrodite can't break it. (Not that she'll want to. Percabeth is one of her favorite couple... Poor Percy and Annnabeth.)

**Hope you liked it! I'm dying right now cause I can't read the House Of Hades. Because I'm in South Korea and it's not in a bookstore! Ahhhhhhhh! Well anyways, please review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


End file.
